


Полоса невезения

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Приметы и традиции надо чтить. Во избежание.





	Полоса невезения

По Хогвартсу витал дух Рождества. Все студенты, оставшиеся в замке, предавались блаженному бездействию, но только не Гермиона. Она опаздывала на рождественский ужин по одной очень уважительной причине: задержалась в библиотеке. Впрочем, никто над ней по этому поводу не подшучивал, ведь через каких-то полгода ей предстояло сдавать Ж.А.Б.А., а это было весьма весомым аргументом, чтобы сидеть в библиотеке на Рождество.

\- Ай! - Гермиона с разбегу влетела в кого-то и больно ударилась лбом в костлявое плечо.

\- Грейнджер, - протянул до боли знакомый голос. - Я тебя умоляю, пройди мимо. Не порть праздник ни себе, ни мне. И так надоели эти довольные рожи.

Гермионе бы пройти мимо, и, возможно, ничего бы не было, но привычка озвучивать свою точку зрения сыграла с ней злую шутку.

\- А почему бы тебе не пройти мимо, Малфой? - она зло сверкнула глазами. - Твое, с позволения сказать, лицо - не самый лучший подарок на Рождество.

\- Вы будете целоваться? - прозвучал совсем близко безмятежный голос Луны Лавгуд.

\- Вот еще! - хором гаркнули они. 

\- Придется, - блаженно улыбнулась Луна. - Омела. 

Она указала пальцем на веточку, расцветавшую под потолком аккурат над их головами.

\- Никогда! - взвизгнула Гермиона, отпрыгивая от Малфоя.

\- Упаси, Мерлин, - тот тоже шарахнулся.

\- Но ведь положено целоваться, - Луна внезапно решила проявить твердость характера. - Вы достаточно долго простояли под омелой.

\- Это просто глупая примета, - отмахнулся Малфой, обогнул Гермиону и Луну по широкой дуге и скрылся в глубине коридора.

\- Не верю, что говорю это, но он прав, - улыбнулась Гермиона. - Это просто примета. Идем на ужин?

Луна только вздохнула. 

И через полчаса тоже вздохнула, когда Дерек, шестикурсник с Хаффлпаффа, потянулся за соусницей и перевернул целый кувшин горячего грога. Горячий напиток выплеснулся аккурат на Гермиону, пропитывая ее нарядную мантию.

\- Прости, прости, пожалуйста, - причитал Дерек, ведя Гермиону в Больничное Крыло. 

\- Ничего страшного. Счастливого Рождества, - Гермиона примирительно улыбнулась. В конце концов, с кем не бывает.

Луна вздохнула на следующий день, когда до нее долетела весть о том, что Малфой решил наведаться поутру в библиотеку и на него совершенно случайно рухнула целая полка с книгами. Мадам Помфри залечила его сотрясение так же быстро, как справилась с ожогами Гермионы. Но кто мог знать, что все только начинается?

За следующую неделю Гермиона лично побила рекорд Гарри Поттера по количеству визитов в Больничное Крыло за год. Она умудрилась уронить себе на ногу цветочный горшок в теплице, попасться в ловушку лестницы с исчезающими ступенями, угодить под поток зелья из взорвавшегося котла, угодить под заклятие какого-то незадачливого третьекурсника, отчего ее волосы превратились в шикарный барсучий хвост, пройти по коридору именно в тот миг, когда Пивзу вздумалось бросаться хрустальными шарами, причем в голову ей попал именно надтреснутый, тот, что она сама скинула со стола на третьем курсе. 

Единственное, что радовало Гермиону, были слухи о том, что Малфою тоже крупно не везет. Настолько крупно, что он, похоже, шел на абсолютный рекорд школы по посещению Больничного Крыла за единицу времени. На него тоже падали предметы, в него летели заклятия, даже пущенные в противоположном направлении, под ним вспыхивали стулья, а уж про падения с метлы и говорить не приходилось.

“Да что ж за невезение?” - думала Гермиона, идя по коридору. В последнее время ей казалось, будто ее кто-то проклял, потому что неудачи сыпались на нее, как из рога изобилия. Гермиона завернула за угол, и в тот же миг над ее головой раздался жуткий треск и чей-то вопль. После этого голову пронзила боль и мир вокруг померк…

\- Грейнджер, - донеслось до Гермионы словно через мягкую вату. - Грейнджер!

\- Отстань, - отмахнулась она, узнав голос Малфоя. - И без тебя неприятностей хватает.

\- И у тебя тоже? - удивленно переспросил Малфой, и Гермиона открыла глаза только затем, чтобы насладиться его удивленным видом. Малфой лежал на соседней больничной койке. Голова его была перебинтована, а правая нога до самого бедра была закована в гипс. 

\- С метлы свалился? - спросила Гермиона безо всяких насмешек, но Малфой обиженно фыркнул.

\- Спросила та, на которую упала картина. 

Гермиона вздохнула и попыталась отвести взгляд. Комната опасно поплыла, и пришлось снова сфокусироваться на Малфое. 

\- Тебе не кажется, Грейнджер, что все эти неприятности у нас начались с Рождественского вечера? - спросил Малфой после долгого тяжелого молчания. Гермиона и сама об этом думала, но упорно отгоняла от себя эти мысли.

\- Кажется, - выдавила она, наконец. - Какие будут предложения.

\- Самое банальное - поцеловаться, - нехотя протянул Малфой. - Что там говорила твоя Лавгуд? Принято? Ну, раз принято, придется поддержать традицию. Если это поможет - очень хорошо.

\- Вперед, - Гермиона привычно скрестила руки на груди. 

\- Я? - презрительно скривился Малфой. 

\- Если мне не изменяет память, из нас двоих мужчина - ты, - язвительно заметила Гермиона, и Малфой принялся шарить рукой под кроватью в поисках костылей, ворча что-то среднее между “Дрянная омела” и “Грязнокровная стерва”. 

Малфой склонился над Гермионой, одной рукой опираясь на костыль, а второй - на спинку койки.

\- Поднимись хоть немного, сделай милость, - сварливо проговорил он. - В конце концов, это не только мне нужно. 

Гермиона попыталась приподняться, но в этот самый момент раздался противный скрип, и ножка койки отломилась. С оглушительным грохотом койка с Гермионой рухнула, увлекая за собой Драко. Костыль больно стукнул Гермиону по лбу. 

\- Что происходит? - на шум из своей комнатушки выскочила мадам Помфри. - Мистер Малфой! Мисс Грейнджер! Вы не могли повременить с факультетской враждой хотя бы до выписки? Вы здесь чтобы вылечиться, а не окончательно добить друг друга!

\- Нам срочно надо, - пробормотал Малфой.

\- Выйти, - подхватила Гермиона. - Очень срочно. 

\- Но мисс Грейнджер, вам нельзя! - возмутилась мадам Помфри, поднимая ее и Малфоя с пола.

\- Нам немедленно нужно с этим покончить! - как только Малфой принял вертикальное положение, он заметно осмелел. 

Гермиона вцепилась в него и, покачиваясь, побрела рядом. 

Выйдя из Больничного Крыла, они столкнулись с добрым десятком пар любопытных глаз.

\- Интересно мы сейчас, наверное, выглядим, - с ухмылкой произнес Малфой, и Гермиона кивнула. 

\- Осторожнее на ступеньках, - попросила она, когда они подошли к лестнице. Ей пришлось придерживать Малфоя, пока он, пытаясь совладать с костылями, преодолевал ступеньку за ступенькой.

\- Здесь, - уверенно сказала Гермиона, когда они добрались, наконец, до того места, где на Рождество висела омела. 

\- А мне кажется, на пару шагов дальше.

\- И ничего не дальше. Здесь. Луна как раз напротив окна стояла.

\- Ох, ну хорошо, - наконец согласился с ней Малфой и вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду. Гермиона на всякий случай зажмурилась. Ее губ коснулись теплые губы Малфоя, и вдруг мир вокруг закружился. Гермиона сильно вцепилась правой рукой в плечо Малфоя, боясь упасть, а левой обвила его за шею. Он обхватил ее талию одной рукой - другой приходилось опираться на костыль, но Гермиона все равно чувствовала теплые волны, расходившиеся от его прикосновения по всему телу. 

\- Все, хватит, - шепнула она, отрываясь от Малфоя. - Полоса невезений должна закончиться.

\- Надеюсь, - Малфой выглядел огорошенным. Наверняка привык, что партнерша от поцелуев млеет, а Гермиона отнеслась к этому просто как к особо важному заданию.

Грохот аплодисментов не дал ей закончить фразу. Гермиона обернулась и горестно застонала. Целоваться на глазах у всей школы, в самом людном коридоре было не самой лучшей идеей, но что можно было поделать, если проклятая омела на Рождество висела именно там. Можно было понадеяться, что они останутся незамеченными, если бы не Малфоевские костыли. И вот теперь вся школа смотрела на Малфоя, который опирался на костыль, и Гермиону, прижавшуюся к его плечу. 

\- Мне кажется, Грейнджер, наши неприятности только начинаются, - пробормотал Малфой, обнимая ее покрепче.


End file.
